Timeline
Please note that with a few exceptions all events on here are NOT canon, but rather are events created by users of this wiki. Only references to completed articles should be included here. It is standard practice to not set the events of articles after the events of the Fallout series' latest portrayed chronology (currently 2281), though certain article details (such as the death of a character) can be noted ahead of the canon's current time. Also note that the Fallout World is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from a certain point sometime after World War II. So this is not our future, but a future in which it has a retro-1950s traditionalist feel to it with science, technology, war, and events. Contents 20th Century 1901 to 2000 1913 *'January 15th: '''Town of Oak Springs is founded as a farming community. 1917 *'May 9th: Bering Aviation is established. 1934 *'March 2nd: 'Broadway Cigars is established in New York. 1979 *'May 4th: 'One-Way Gulch is founded along route 395. 1980 *'May 20: 'The Eldest is born in San Angelo, Texas. 21st Century 2001 to 2100 2002 *'''October 12th: Kirkman Artillery Base is constructed 2020 *'November 5th: ' Charles Fiske is born in New York. 2021 2022 2023 2024 2025 2026 2027 2028 2029 2030 2031 2032 2033 *Moteurs De Luxe (French for Luxury Motors) is founded in Europe, proving to be semi-succesful with wealthier European clients, whilst having a mixed reception to its products in the United States 2034 *The future Big Guy is born. 2035 2036 2037 2038 2039 *''' January 13th: Cougar Mountain, Advanced Propulsion Research Facility opens. The facility is part of a joint venture between the USSA and Bering Aviation . 2040 2041 *'''September 13: Gregory Davis is born in Arkansas. *'October 24:' Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. 2043 * February 9: Goulmic is born in Michigan. 2044 *The Dancing Dolphin is built in Florida. *'August 15th:' The London Underground's reconstruction is finished by Permanent Structures LLP, The Underground, along with all tunnels and stations, becomes reinforced to survive warheads ranging from standrad to Nuclear and will act as a bomb shelter in the ever rising fears of a Nuclear armageddon. 2045 *Vietnam refuses its old Ally, China, further access to its Oil fields, causing outrage in China, fearing reprisals, Vietnam sought an alliance with the United States of America, however, they are refused 2046 2047 2048 *Simon Phelps is born in Oak Springs. *Anderson Blake is born. *'August 15th: 'Moteurs De Luxe nearly declares bankruptcy after a scandalous affair with the CEO of the company and a prostitute. 2049 2050 *Vietnam is annexed by its neighbour and former ally, China 2051 *Construction of Aquaculture commences beneath the Atlantic Ocean off of the Gold Coast. 2052 *'April 29th:' The documentary revealing the withered husk of Texas causes citizens to panic due to a sudden drop in stock prices. In the European Union, people demand their stocks are redeemed before they are considered worthless. Banks all over Europe quickly begin to lose money. *'May 2nd: ' The last bank in England, based in Yethers, declared that they have run out of money and closes down leaving thousands of millions holding worthless stocks. *'May 3rd:' The English Informer, a London-based newspaper, alerts masses all over the European Union of the sudden crash of the European Stock Market. They also inform this was the cause of financial collapse of numerous oil-based industries including "Wales Energy", "Neptune Drilling", and "Eternal Flame Oil Company". 2053 *Kirkman Artillery Base is upgraded to withstand the backlash of newly implemented Heavy Artillery Cannons. *The Oil fields in Vietnam dry up, making the region almost worthless to a desperate China. 2054 *Vault 14 is completed 2055 2056 *Wladyslaw Bator is born in Poland. 2057 *Alexander Noble is born in Massachusetts. 2058 2059 2060 2061 2063 *Vault 78 is completed. 2064 2065 *Construction of Aquaculture is completed. 2066 *Fort Perpetual established. 2067 *OSCAR is activated underneath Fort Hood. 2068 * August: Vault 88's construction is completed two months ahead of schedule. 2069 *The series of turning point events that would eventually be dubbed the Amazon Catastrophe take place in South America. 2070 2071 2072 2073 2074 *'April 19th:' With heated tensions across Europe. British Army Officials release the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World" to the public. It does not sell well. 2075 *Jackalopes, a gene-spliced species, are introduced to consumers. 2076 2077 *Construction is completed on the House of Tomorrow. *'October 23rd: The Great War takes place.' **Dr. Karol Weiss unleashes his Memetic Virus. **The Klan is formed in a private bunker in Mississippi. **Kirkman Artillery Base goes dark **A military parade in Oak Springs is cut short by the bombs. The resulting kinetic shockwaves open up massive crevices and sinkholes, swallowing much of the small suburban town. **United Kingdom, receiving word of the nuclear attacks on the United States, begin Operation: Savior. British Armed Forces open the stations to The Underground at all points for roughly 20 minutes until the missiles come into view. The doors are slammed shut and locked. The Underground passes all inspections and is effectively closed down and given control to the British Armed Forces and Metro Transportation Authority. **Vault 14 is sealed shut *'October 25th:' Surviving British Military Forces above ground reach the Blackpool Tower. Using an R-44A Army Communications Radio, they begin to broadcast a message across the London Area, reporting the war is over. *'October 31st: '''Survivors in Oak Springs head towards the city hall, where after a short debate, Simon Phelps is elected as the first mayor of the devastated community. *'November': Survivors in Denio, Nevada discover a water source underneath Lake Summit, resulting in the settling of the area and the creation of what would later be named Dusthall. 2078 *Wladyslaw Bator is killed in a skirmish. *Surviving members of the Lutheran community in Amarillo dig their way out of their collapsed church. *The Illustrious Queendom of Killarney is created in Killarney, Ireland. 2079 2080 *'August 18:' The Klansmen Confederacy is proclaimed by The Klan. *'September 17: The NCR's 2nd Battalion is re-raised as the NCR Air Force. *'October 5: '''The Mountaineers in the Moutains of Appalachia. 2081 2082 *OSCAR and it's support team complete a device allowing the quantum computing hub to achieve wireless communication and control of computers throughout the region. The device's activation contributes to the changes in the environment of the Fort Hood ruins, leading to it being known as Killem Field. *An increasingly insane OSCAR makes use of surviving broadcasting equipment to subtly instigate the formation of the Majestic Brotherhood of the Ossuary. It also begins venting mutagenic toxins that are swept up by storms into Four Seasons. 2083 2084 *Gorges Del Lobos founds Los Gigantes Mercenary Company. 2085 2086 2087 2088 2089 2090 *'February 2: Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow. *Survivors re-emerge and resettle Penwell. 2092 2093 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2095 2096 2097 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. *Simon Phelps dies. 2099 2100 *Survivors re-emerge and resettle the ruins of Big Spring. *Anderson Blake dies. *The Underground, after much heated tension and violence, opens it's doors for the first time in over 20 Years to the wasteland of the Great Britain. All citizens wander the wastes in hopes of finding a new home. *Peter Crow is born in the wreckage of the United Kingdom. 22nd Century 2101 to 2200 2101 *Slavers take over the USS Lexington, turning it into The Lexxx. 2102 2103 2104 2105 2106 2107 2108 2109 2110 2111 2112 2113 2114 2115 *The ruins of the Seelbach are turned into a market. 2116 2117 2118 2119 2120 *Grutt is born somewhere in Los Angeles. 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 2129 2130 2131 2132 2133 2134 *The Rock is founded. 2135 2136 2137 2138 2139 2140 2150 *Las Cruces is settled by cultists of The Inquisition. *The inhabitants of the ruins of Lubbock, Texas rename their community Fort Holly. 2151 *Bill Winston dies defending his community from raiders. *'January 2nd: 'John Robertson is born in Vault 78. 2152 *'May 6th: 'Francine Clarabella is killed in One-Way Gulch. 2153 2154 2155 *The first traces of the Mississippi Traders Union appear in Tennessee and Missouri. 2156 2157 2158 2159 2160 2161 *'December 5: The Vault Dweller is sent out into the wastes to find a replacement of the Vault 13 water chip.' 2162 *'May 10: The Vault Dweller returns to Vault 13 after putting a stop to the Master and his plans, only to be exiled. He is joined in exile by residents of the vault who advocated leaving. The Vault 13 exiles begin their march north through the wasteland.' 2163 2164 2165 2166 *Vault 14 allows settlers of all races into the Vault, sending explorers out into the Wastes 2167 2168 2169 2170 *Kirkman Artillery Base is re-activated by the Enclave *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is founded by stray youths from a destroyed settlement *Vault 14 Overseer Callum Andrews, sends explorers into the Wastes, the Vault 14 Explorers 2171 2172 2173 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in the Memphis ruins. 2175 2176 2177 *Mr.DART hosts the first of the Bird Man Races. 2178 *Mr.DART hosts the second Bird Man Race. *Vault 78 is overrun by Feral Ghouls, and the surviving dwellers flee. *Hardfoot Tribe settlement is discovered by Vault 14 explorers 2179 *Mr.DART hosts the final Bird Man Race. *NCR and Oak Springs officials sign a document officially stating that Oak Springs has become a part of the NCR. 2180 2181 2182 2183 *The Hardfoot Tribe is attacked by the Enclave, with the population being kidnapped or killed 2184 2185 *The Salt Clan's Roughneck mercenaries crushes the Dawson Devils in the ruins of Lamesa. *The Crazy Deathclaws attack and wipe out a small garrison of NCR soldiers defending a small outpost near Oak Springs, taking it over as a base of operations. 2186 2187 * The New Castle Way Republic is founded. 2188 2189 2190 2191 2192 2193 2194 2195 2196 2197 *'January 1: A Brotherhood of Steel squad, led by the Warrior, is sent to free the village of Brahmin Wood from raiders.' 2198 *'After rushing to Vault 0, the Warrior destroys the Calculator, Vault 0's mad AI, defeating its robotic army.' 2199 2200 *'March:' A meeting of village representatives in the Yucca Theater leads to the creation of the Yucca Council, and in turn; the Midessa Compact. *The Chevalle Crime Family is founded by Cartier Chevalle and Jean-Baptiste Petit. *Air filters are installed in La Dame, turning it in one of the few habitable buildings in Montréal. 23rd Century 2201 to 2300 2201 2202 *Cyrus Tombs born in Indiana. 2203 2204 2205 *'January 25th-26th': The Battle Of Barnstormer Mountain begins and ends. 2206 2207 2208 2209 *Ike Arts is born in Flour Bluff. 2210 *'October 1:' After finding The Dancing Dolphin and spending a year restoring it; Tommy Mason rechristens it The Devil's Den and opens it for business. 2211 *'September:' In an old bar on the outskirts of Tra Li Nua the Hurley and O'Shea families sign a treaty that creates the Southern Ireland Economic Community. 2212 2213 2214 2215 2216 2217 2218 2219 *The major settlements in the Memphis ruins join forces under the leadership of Felix Wintress, resulting in the creation of New Memphis. 2220 *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly. *Ignacia Hidalgo is born in Mexico. 2222 *Edwin Westmoreland is born in Arlington, Virginia. 2223 2224 *John Bouldock is born in the community of New Cleveland in Ohio. *Seth Connor is born in Redding, California. 2225 *Luke of Orange is born in Orange, Texas. *Cyrus Tombs seizes The Horseshoe, killing or enslaving most of the populace. 2226 *Alan Robinson is born in Dusthall, Nevada. 2227 2228 2229 *Jonah Church is born in Matewan. 2230 2231 *March 14: Carlos Andares is born somewhere in Baja. *The Arceneaux Twins are born in the Lost Hills bunker. 2232 *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton. *In Ireland, Limerick is colonized by the S.I.E.C. *The Town of Pleasant Side is founded by NCR colonists on the border with the Mojave Wasteland. 2233 2234 2235 *Denga Badtusk is born in Wyoming. *Pleasant Side is attacked by an Enclave scouting party from Kirkman, a Month later, explorers from Vault 14 arrive, hunting the Enclave. *Square 'round Caravans founded in California. 2236 2237 *George Price is born in The Rock. 2238 *Cort Mosley is born in Alabama. *James Allison is born near Shady Sands. *Buster's Bombardiers is founded in NYC. 2239 *Alfred Temple is born near The Horseshoe. 2240 *Bounty hunter Bob Cooper manages to kill Tommy Mason, Captain of The Devil's Den and turn in the bounty placed by Orange Bowl pirates he had stolen from decades prior. Cooper takes possession of the ship. *The Battle of Car Fort takes place 2241 *'July 25: The Chosen One begins his mystic test, descending into the Temple of Trials like his mother before him.' *'October 31:' Dead-Eye Dick is unleashed upon the earth. 2242 *Ephrem Salt is born in Petroleum. *James Saint Just and Jérôme Devereux launch their attempted takeover of The Big Easy, formally creating The Royaume. *'Fall: The Chosen One defeats Frank Horrigan and destroys the Enclave's Oil Rig headquarters, putting a stop to their plans.' 2243 *"Wanderer" Johnny is born in California. *Marshall Braxton is born in The Boneyard. 2244 *Richard Morose is born in the Dakotas. *The Battle of White House Plaza takes place in DC 2245 *'January 2:' Jonathan Witlow is born somewhere in Arizona. *A slave revolt leads to the successful liberation and resettlement of Jackson. *Nutsack is born in Shantyburg. *The town of Green Acre is founded by Joseph Anderson 2246 *John Harn is born in Shady Sands. *Tito Banderas is born, undoubtedly fulfilling at least one prophecy. 2247 *Jay Frost is born in the Boneyard, California. 2248 *The Ghost Pepper tribe is decimated and annexed into Caesar's Legion. 2249 *Jordy Rice is born in Arkansas. *Michael Vorsen is born in the Hidden Valley Bunker. *Saul Varsey is born in Mississippi. 2250 *The Caribbean Exploration Commission is founded. *The Salt Clan makes its first successful caravan run to the Corpse Coast. 2251 2252 *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis. *Jacob Uyyik is born in Kansas. *The Battle of the Monument takes place 2253 *Gendarmes of The Royaume wipe out a group of Swampers, leading to the Swampers Siege of Tuloya. 2254 *'January 23:' Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Weston Foster is born in the home of the Shit Crawlers Tribe. *'December 3:' Annaliese Marinetto is born somewhere in Oklahoma. 2255 *The Arceneaux Twins arrive in Big Spring, they take over the town in a matter of months. 2256 *The Court of the Bayou is founded by Samuel Harding. *'March 11: 'Robert Heinz is born in California. 2257 *Aaron Scott is born in California. *Calico Kapp is born in the Capital Wasteland. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born in Sweetsteppes. *Ethan Marshall was born in Abile , Texas on October 3rd 2258 2259 *Felix Wintress peacefully succumbs to old age. *Edwin Westmoreland grisly commits suicide *The Wily Bastards are formed in Calallen . 2260 *'July 31:' Jace Hurtzs is born in New Reno. *The Salt Clan sends a crew to dismantle the ruins of Notrees and the rusting oil infrastructure in the surrounding countryside. *Erik Rogers is born in San Francisco. 2261 *Tupelo Ranch is founded. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu begins its broadcast run in the NCR. *Raphael McCreed is born. 2262 *Charlie Jenson is born. *The Frontiersmen's Lodge is founded. *Kirkman Artillery Base is destroyed by a group of Vault 14 explorers and Brotherhood of Steel knights. 2263 *Sightings of the Navis Damnatorum become more frequent off the coast of California. 2264 *The Court of the Bayou declares war on The Royaume. *The Adventures of Marty and Stu concludes its third and final season. *Eddie De La Rocha is born in Texas. *Red District is founded by High Chancellor Tommy in Boise. 2265 *Bella Novraw is born in Kansas. *John Bouldock is apparently assassinated, but it was in fact a double that was killed. He assumes the identity of The Buck. 2266 *The Wily Bastards disband. *Arlo LaVanche is born in Vieux Carré. 2267 *Ignacia Hidalgo overdoeses. 2268 *Alfred Temple and his mercenary force take The Horseshoe , killing almost all of the slavers, including Cyrus Tombs. *Barclay Starkley is born in the Gold Coast. 2269 *Denga Badtusk begins his 19 year-long warpath in Wyoming . 2270 *Andrew van Krammer joins the Mississippi Traders Union. *Roi Jérôme Devereux delivers the Acadiana Address before representatives of various factions affected by the activities of the Court of the Bayou; leading to the creation of Privateers. *The Society for American Restoration is created in Nashville 2271 *Ike Arts is eaten by the Cannibal Court . 2272 2273 *Silverton is founded by Thomas Black 2274 2275 *Caesar's Legion explorers come across Las Cruces and massacre its inhabitants. *The Salt Clan sends crews to the Wink Sink to dig out and scavenge the ruins. *The Frac Rush begins; several tiny communities in north and west Texas are practically depopulated as people make way for Abile. *Andrew van Krammer resigns from the Mississippi Traders Union. *'July 5:' Raven is born. 2276 *NCR Ranger Team India arrives in the Mojave Wasteland 2277 *The Committee to Restore Bovine Sanity is created by adventurers driven mad in Four Seasons. *'August 17: James disappears from Vault 101 and his child, the Lone Wanderer (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him.' *'The First Battle of Hoover Dam takes place between the armies of Caesar's Legion and the New California Republic.' *Leonard Watson is born in Rivet City. 2278 *Byron Anders born in New York. *Ranger Station Zero established in Zion Valley 2279 *'July 4:' The Church Street Gunfight changes New Anaconda forever. *The deception perpetrated by John Bouldock is uncovered and he is lynched by an angry mob. *The Imperial Realm is founded in Boise, Idaho 2280 *The ghouls of Armory Water & Power turn the ruins of Goldsmith into a mechanic shop to service the veritable train of wagons passing between Petroleum and Wink Sink. *Eufemia Mercedes creates the Tahoka Rose in the ruins of Tahoka. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini. 2281 *'October 19: The Courier regains consciousness and leaves Mitchell's house in Goodsprings for search of revenge against Benny.' 2282 *'The Courier's actions decide the outcome of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and the fate of the Mojave Wasteland.' *Ranger Team India is wiped out at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, with the exception of Jay Frost. *Hitman/Bounty hunting faction the Mercenary Commandos is formed by Jeffrey Harvey, a former wasteland caravan guard. *Raphael McCreed gets his salvaged plane operational and departs from the Mojave Wasteland. 2283 2288 *Denga Badtusk is killed by a Frontiersman ambush, effectivley ending his invasion of Billton. 2289 *Cort Mosley dies. 2290 *'August:' Mercenary Commando owned Vertibird, Eagle-1 piloted by Flight Officer Marcus Cheyvak and co-piloted by Flight Captain Don Rawley carrying 4 bountry-hunters is shot-down on take-off killing Don and merc', Dan during a raid on The Arinod after successfully killing raider leader Eric the Mad. 2291 *The story of The Enclave Boogeyman begins to spread. *N-Company, 4th Battalion, NCR Army, wages and wins the one-month long Siege of Waybrooke, an NCR initiative, enforced to liberate the city of Waybrooke, Mexico from Super-Mutants ahead of re-civilizing the city. 2293 *Nutsack dies. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town. 2299 *Barclay Starkley is executed for his crimes in Texas. 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer. 24th Century 2301 to 2400 2343 *'May 19th:' Michael Cross dies. 2380 *According the "British Army Civilian Survival Guide to the Post Nuclear World", The United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland becomes habitable again, plant life soon begins to grow on it's own again. Category:History